Fire and Blood
by NatashaMikaelson
Summary: Natalia is a witch. Her life will soon change completely the day she will join forces with the W.S.S.A.S.E Community of Witches, Vampires and Werewolves. With her new mentors she will learn how to control her powers. She will also experience the one thing she thought she'd never be entitled to: love. Crappy summary,please read anyway! OC/Klaus/Damon/OC who will she chose...
1. Preface

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's my new story I've been working on for months now. So I created this universe with my own character called Natalia. There is more to her than meets the eye and I sure hope you will like her and the story itself.**

**Since it might take a few chapters before the story gets settled with our favorite TVD male characters (or at least my two favorite ones) Klaus and Damon, I thought I'd post some kind of Preface to give you a taste of what is to come. Hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy and please review and comment, I wanna know what you guys think! **

* * *

**Preface**

His yellow eyes glared at me with a wolfish hungry look.

My heart made a somersault inside my chest and it was probably a good thing my hands were tied up over my head by some magical bounds because I would of probably ran away at the sight of the first signs of his transformation. Exciting him with a chase was the last thing I needed right now, as it might have just triggered the beast to come out faster. I tried to keep my cool as he started bellowing in pain under the physical change his still-human body was going through. I reminded myself I needn't show him how scared I was, I had to stay strong and help him fight his urges.

I looked around at the large circle of flames surrounding us, and beyond it, at the expecting figures facing our small group of three. Their excitement stanched the air around our encaged trio. The results of this encounter would be beneficial to them, whatever the outcome, unless I somehow managed to turn off Klaus' werewolf side.

Klaus started advancing on me; each step extremely difficult. His expression was a mask of complete agony. Then without a warning he yelled out in pain – or frustration – and fell on his hands and knees, his hands, claw-like, crushing the ground under his touch. He appeared to be fighting against the transformation with great effort. Beads of sweat covered his face and his two sets of fangs were now out in full length. I hoped he'd win this internal battle he was going through, I just needed more time to try and figure out how to get us out of this mess…

"Get away from her, Klaus!"

The voice startled me and I snapped my head to the right. I hadn't realized Aiden had regained conscience.

A large cut went across his forehead and blood was gushing out from the wound. He looked like hell. Luckily for him, his hands were free but he remained on his knees trying to fight the dizziness the attack had left him with.

Nonetheless his face showed determination and a large amount of loathing towards the Hybrid facing us, as he got up and walked towards me shielding my body from the blond man.

"Aiden..." I warned him. I didn't want him to get Klaus mad. If I could just talk the blond Adonis off of this killing need and help him fight the spell off...

Aiden ignored my call and just kept on dragging Klaus' attention towards him.

"Take on someone your own size, you lousy coward" he spat.

Klaus growled at Aiden, his vision now concentrated on the other man. "I will gladly take you down Mathis" he replied nastily between sharp intakes of breath.

I could see Klaus' inner Wolf was gaining his way back to the surface, the man's efforts at keeping control over his mind and body were being washed away by his natural hate towards Aiden. Getting back up on his legs, his posture aggressive, he made a beeline towards the witch.

"No! No, no, no" I cried. "Klaus, it's me you want, come on, come and get me. Concentrate on me! Look at me, please!"

"Natalia!" Aiden exclaimed as Klaus' head turned back to face me.

"Yes, son, that's it!" Esther yelled over the flames. "Kill the demon's children."

I could see Klaus was now fighting the spell again, even harder than he had before, trying with all his might to retain his human form, to show his mother she had no power whatsoever over him.

"Klaus..." I murmured, heartbroken by the pain I could read in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt us. Well, at least not me…

Aiden came to my side and muttered words under his breath and I instantly felt the magical ropes loosen up around my wrists.

"On the count of three" he murmured giving me a quick glance. I gave him a subtle nod never looking away from Klaus as I did. _God, please make this work_, I thought.

My wrists were suddenly completely released from their magical chains and before the coven could realize what was happening, Aiden and I joined hands concentrating all our efforts on the circle of fire. I closed my eyes cutting myself from any distraction and summoned the fiery sphere inside of me, imagining my hands controlling it, guiding it.

I could feel the flames shifting now, lashing around at the screaming witches. Some were trying to regain control over the fire, but as many and as powerful as they were, they were no match for me and Aiden.

Before I knew what hit me, I was forced away from him by some unnaturally powerful wind and I opened my eyes in shock, looking behind me. I tried with all my might to fight against the wind, but it was worthless, I was heading for the edge of the cliff and there was nothing I could do to stop my progression.

Quickly glancing around I noticed Esther's eyes were bared upon me, her lips moving fast, her hands outstretched towards me. She was behind the spell that was pushing me to my sure death. I wouldn't survive the fall leading a few hundred feet below to a dark lake. Of that, I was sure.

Realizing what was happening Aiden gave me a scared look and was about to let go of his control on the fire to come to my rescue but I stopped him.

"No, don't!" I yelled at him, giving him a stern look. "Make them pay, Aiden!"

And then, I felt my feet come to the edge of the cliff, leaving its rocky surface before it touched nothing but air. In that millisecond where everything became weightlessness, I saw a blurring figure come right at me and felt strong arms surround me, almost crushing me with force, and then, just as suddenly, the ground was stolen from under me. I shut my eyes tightly and let out a scream of terror as the air around me shifted and my hair whipped at my face.

"I got you" he said, his mouth next to my ear, his voice meant to be reassuring. "Trust me, Natalia."

"I do" I said, without thinking.

His mouth came upon mine a second before our bodies hit the cold water with force.

And then I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you for whom the name Aiden Mathis rings a bell, well I "borrowed" the name and impersonator of the Revenge character (Barry Sloane) as a possibly third love interest of my main character ('cause I have these uncontrollable yearnings toward handsome British men...). The Aiden in my story has practically nothing in common with his _Revenge _counterpart, hence why this is not a crossover. **

**What do you guys think? Should I continue on with it?**


	2. 1 - Finding your place in this world

I ran to my room, slammed the door shut behind me, before I rushed to my vanity. There, I slumped on the low stool and stared at my tear-streaked face.

My fair skin was paler than it usually was, making the freckles on the ridge of my nose stand out. My turquoise blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. I bit down on my lower lips holding the next wave of tears that were threatening to come out. I was a total mess.

I gripped my oddly natural fiery-red long curls with both my hands and leaned forward, resting my forehead on the cool surface of the wooden desk. Only then, did I let myself bawl in pain and grief, new hot tears running down my cheeks and ruining my not-so-discrete-anymore makeup in the process.

Grand-mother came bursting through the door of the room that she kept reminding me was assigned to me. It was not my room. It would _never_ be mine, as long as she'd live. Not after everything I had done to her and to my whole family. My latest actions could only prove her right. I was a threat to everyone I loved, my place was not here. I did not belong.

I did not bother looking up at her, as I knew what I would see in the old woman's grey eyes. Resentment. Hatred, even. And maybe, just maybe, a small trace of fear.

She always showed a brave façade to everyone around us, but I was able to see through her haughty expression. Deep down, Grand-mother was afraid of me, and the worse thing was that I could not blame her for it.

I also knew that right now she was mostly satisfied to finally have the excuse she needed to throw me out of her house for good.

After all, she had promised my dying mother that she would bring me under her roof and take care of me. That she would protect me. Yet, who would protect my grand-mother from her strange granddaughter? I remember her saying I was a demon child and would be the reason of her death. She never knew I overheard her phone conversation all those nights back, and her words still stung greatly.

"This time you have gone too far, child" she said.

I shot my eyes tightly, remembering the last events that had let me to this situation.

_I drove my old and beaten up Mini onto Grand-mother's gravel driveway still lost in thoughts. I looked up in the rear-view mirror; the image thrown back at me was one of a tired 25 years old young woman who had undoubtedly been crying. It awfully seemed like I had been doing a lot of that in the past months._

_I got out of the convertible and slammed the door a little harder than I had planned, leaving a black mark on the yellow door. _

_I couldn't believe I had just been fired. _

_Again! _

_It was the fourth time this year. I must be setting the record for __the __most unwanted employee in history. How I am supposed to gather enough money to get out of this __town__ if I can't find a job and keep it long enough to make the big bucks. Working as a waitress at the Peter's bar was the best job I had had so far. I had made two hundred dollars just the other night. The clients seemed to like me, probably because I was a stranger in that small town just a few miles away from Grand-mother's home. Now though, the rumour would probably be spread around and I would become _persona non grata_ in yet another area__ on this State__._

_I took my apron and name tag off and threw them in the trash can sitting outside the garage. I would no longer need it and there was no way I was going back to Peter's Grill & Bar anytime soon to return them to the owners. Anyway, no one would miss them; they probably would have called them cursed and would have torn the apron to shred muttering prayers under their breaths to repel the demons that had put me on their life paths._

_I walked up the stairs leading to the porch and passed by the swing, giving it a gentle push before I opened the front door and got inside the house. I looked around nervously. Good, Grand-mother was nowhere around, probably still out in the garden I presumed, attending at her flowers and plants. Which meant that the coast was clear._

_I ran up the flight of stairs and almost tackled Maria, my older sister. Was I paranoid or was she waiting for me there?_

"_Lost another job, have you?" she asked nastily, as she obviously knew the answer to her _very_ subtle question. She pushed her long blonde curls behind her shoulders and gave me a wicked smile as she did._

_Needless to say we didn't get along._

"_Get out of my way" I growled, pushing my way past her. I went for the washroom as I felt the excruciating need to take a shower and wash the soot off of my hands. It was the incriminating proof of my guiltiness for what happened earlier at the restaurant. My boss had been nice enough to not call the cops but she had made it very clear that I should never return to work. My last pay check would be sent by mail. Thank you for all your services, they will no longer be necessary. And that was it._

_Except, Carey did not know what actually happened in the back room a few hours ago. What had led me to start that fire, or how it had completely gotten out of my control? One thing I was sure about though was that what did happen there would remain hidden. My secret would not come out in the open._

_Jack would keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him, and although I could not describe the relationship between my sister and I as sisterly love, I knew for a fact that Maria would not want to ruin her perfect public image by exposing her baby sister as a freak. She hated me not only for being what I was, but also for our father's flight and our mother's death and I saw no reason for her resentment towards me to fade anytime soon, no matter how hard I would try to redeem myself._

"_How are you gonna explain your way out of this one Nat?" Maria spat, pointing her perfectly manicured hand at my dirty black ones._

_Not bothering to reply I turned the tap on so hot water came spurting out of the sink. I pushed on the soap dispenser's spout with the back of my hand so I wouldn't smear soot all over it, before a handful of liquid soap flew in my outstretched palm. I rubbed my hands fiercely putting all my frustration into the movement. Once they were all cleaned up I looked up in the mirror above the sink and saw my sister's reflection, arms crossed and looking at me with disdain._

"_What?" I almost yelled. "Don't you have something more important to do, like painting your nails or giving your hair a rejuvenating mask again?"_

_She smiled, uncrossed her arms and made her way to stand by my side, knowing full well she was getting on my nerves. Why she did it I couldn't quite understand "I can't wait until Grandma knows you've lost another job. I'm sure we'll have an amazing time tonight at dinner going over the events that led you to soon becoming a homeless hag. You know that if you don't bring your share to pay the mortgage, we will have no other choice than to ease up the house expenses, starting with the extra mouths Grandma and I need to feed, namely you."_

_I could hear the loathing in her voice and tried pushing her words away so they wouldn't affect me. It proved to be quite difficult as she kept on pressing every one of her bitter words into my head._

"_I don't see why you are not able to act like a normal human being. Can't you at least try to not bring such shame upon us? How hard can it be, seriously? Do you know how hard it is for me to hide your existence from my friends?"_

_My blood was starting to boil up inside my veins. Couldn't she see I wanted to be alone? Why did she always have to be such a bitch with me?_

"_Leave me alone Maria" I said pushing her towards the washroom's exit. I tried closing the door on her but she held it opened with her hand and foot._

"_I'm not done talking…"_

"_Yeah, well I'm done listening" I cut her off, giving her a warning look._

_For a second there I thought I saw a flicker or fear pass in her eyes before she resumed her haughty attitude._

"_I think I understand now why mother got herself killed, she couldn't bare the shame of looking at you every day of her life."_

_My hand flew quickly across her face and I hit her so hard the tingly sensations in my fingers proved I had stroked her with force._

_Maria yelled out from the pain, her face flew to the side and she quickly brought a hand up to her cheek. She kept on yelling her hand shaking, not making complete contact with her skin._

_Too late I realized that the burning sensation in my hand was still on and I looked down at it to see it was red as if I had scalded it._

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no. What had I done?_

"_Maria…" I said trying to calm the panic that was threatening to burst out of me._

_Her shrieking had faded a bit but she still refused to look at me and pushed my hand away when I tried to touch her arm._

"_Don't touch me you freak! You are an abomination!" she cried out before running away from me and flying down the flight of stairs._

I snapped back to reality and saw my grand-mother had walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and was watching me intently.

"How is she?" I asked dreading the answer that was going to come out of the old woman's mouth.

"I worked on a healing concoction with some herbs and plants from my garden. She will heal, but maybe not completely" she replied in a harsh way.

"Let me see her, maybe I can..." I said getting up from my seat.

"No. You have done enough already" she stopped me. "I dreaded this day would come" she continued when I sat back on the stool. "You have become a menace to this family, Natalia."

Although I knew it was a matter of time before this was going to happen after what I did to Maria, I couldn't help but feel like it was unfair.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to" I pleaded.

"I know, child, which makes you even more dangerous to all of us. You have no control over your curse. It is an affliction. I have to ask you to leave this house tonight and never come back."

I looked at her, my expression blank. It was as if the air around me had shifted and a cold shower ran down my back. I couldn't breathe; I just did not know what to say, except "Okay." The word escaped my lips in such a soft tone that I wondered if she heard me.

She closed her eyes and let out a low breath in relief. Grand-mother trusted her hand into her gardening apron and took out a small leather black book I had never seen before.

"This was your mother's" she said walking over to me and putting the book down on the vanity table next to me. "She wanted me to give this to you once you had left this house."

I looked at the black leather cover and instinctively grabbed the silver chain around my neck, rubbing it between my thumb and forefinger. The chain had belonged to my mother it was the only thing I had left from her, and now I was given another one of her belongings. I looked at the book with awe.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never opened it" she said, absentmindedly making the sign of the cross on her chest, repelling demons again. Grand-mother had not been my mother's biggest fan which always made me wonder why she had promised her she would take care of me in the first place. Was it only because she could not refuse a dying woman's last wish? Or was it to wash away the shame and disgrace my father had brought to her family's name after his desertion.

I felt the tears gather up in my eyes again and I blinked them away. Why was I stuck with this curse? I took a look at the black diary and caressed the cover feeling some strange energy coursing from its insides to my hand.

"I will gather my stuff and will be gone before sunset" I said under my breath.

"Good" she simply replied, walking to the door and closing it behind her without even glancing my way.

I got up and walked to the bed where I slumped on the covers and allowed myself a few minutes to cry.

* * *

I drove all night up north-east, passing rows of conifers on each side of the road throughout the ride from my Grand-mother's native town of White Stick, Maine to my planned destination in Canada; Nova Scotia.

I was relieved my passport – which my mom and I had gotten nine years ago for a planned Italy Family trip - was still valid when I passed the border between the United States and Canada.

The trip would bring answer my mom had said…

_When I started packing my stuff, throwing my clothes unceremoniously in my duffle bag, I kept on glancing over at my mother's black book still sitting on the vanity._

_I had finally decided on opening it, detaching the clip with shaky hands. As soon as I did, a folded piece of paper fell out of the covers and onto the floor. A map quickly followed._

_I knelt down pick them both up and unfolding the piece of paper I instantly recognized my mother's hand writing._

"_Mia figlia,_

If you read this, it means I am dead.

My sweet Natalia I want you to know that what I did, I did it out of love for you and it was meant to save and protect you. I do not regret casting that spell if it meant that you would be free from harm. I would do it again in the blink of an eye would I have the choice.

You are my blood, but mostly you are my pride, never forget that.

Promise me something 'Lia, please, just do not blame yourself for what happened, my love. It was really all my fault, I should have known better. I should have acted on the signs of your eminent powers and sought the help of my acquaintances before your powers developed.

Now though it is time you learn about your powers and how to control them. I have friends that can help you. So here is my last wish for you "Lia, I need you to meet with some extraordinary people who will offer you a safe and welcoming home.

In this book, I have left you with instructions to a bank called iNOVA, it is a small credit union group where I have left my most precious belonging and some secret information I had kept for you. I need you to visit this institution which is situated in Nova Scotia, Canada and retrieve what I have left for you in my volt. Ask to retrieve the contents of safe number 7713.

I promise you will find answers to your questions. I know it must be difficult for you to understand why I would be sending you on such a trip but I need you to know that I had planned to take you to my friends' place for some time now. The only thing preventing me to do so was your sister. She had such fear towards Magic that I would have had to leave her behind. I couldn't do that. Maybe if I had let you go to David and Shamira on your own, nothing of what happened would have had, and you would still be the happy and carefree young woman you once were. I just never worked up the courage to let you grow up away from me.

I am so sorry.

I left this book to your father's mother so she would give it to you once I am gone. In it you will find a few of my favourite spells and recipes for potions.

Natalia, even if I am no longer physically with you, I will remain by your side forever. Trust me, _mia cara_, once your journey is over, you will find happiness.

_Te ne vorrò sempre_

_Mama_

-xx-"

_A hand in front of my mouth I suppressed the cry of sorrow that threatened to escape my mouth. My poor mother... How I missed her. I reread the letter three times engraving every word even more deeply into my head._

_I quickly glance at the map and scribbled inscriptions on it before I folded it along with the letter, back into the diary._

_I then grabbed my bag and the book and went out of the room, head down, lost in my thoughts. I made my way in silence to the top of the staircase before I was stopped by my sister's voice._

"_Good riddance."_

_I snapped my head up and looked at Maria's figure leaning against her room's doorframe. Her beautiful face was now hidden under a large strip of gauze covering her right cheek all the way to the top corner of her upper lip. _

_At the sight, my eyes started watering up "Maria, I… I'm so sorry…" How could I redeem myself for disfiguring her? Because I knew what was hidden under the bandage; my hand's imprint burnt into her delicate flesh. _

"_I hate you, you are dead to me! Don't even think about coming back" she spat before she stormed back into her chamber and slammed the door behind her. _

_Feeling like the whole world was weighing on my heart; I walked down the stairs where Grand-mother was waiting for me with a brown paper lunch bag. _

_From what I could make of my mother's instruction and the map she had left me with, __I was in for over eight __hours'__ worth of driving, so I grabbed the bag thanking __Grand-mother __for the __sandwich and bottle of water__ she had packed up for me__ and __left the house without looking back__._

* * *

The ride to the Canadian Maritimes province was a thrill as the weather was great.

Windows down I kept my mind on the road unwilling to let it wonder off. I was happy I had at least some king of purpose now, as if somehow I was fulfilling my mom's last wishes for me, and that thought brought some sort of comfort on my wounded heart. I would do anything to make her proud of me.

If she was looking down on me, wherever she was, then she'd be happy to see me try to live my life to its fullest.

I drove all the way to the town of Halifax where following my mother's instructions I found the small iNOVA Credit Company. It was so well blended in the scenery, situated in a building surrounded by apartments; I almost passed by without noticing the small sign announcing its emplacement. Why did my mother hide her money in there? Why did she go through the trouble of concealing it in Canada instead of the fifty-or-so banks in New York City where we used to live?

I parked my car, giving it a small pat on the hood to thank it for the eight hours' drive without a hitch, and walked across the street heading to the large building. Opening the glass door where the logo appeared, I stepped inside the building's main lobby.

"Welcome to iNOVA, Miss. How can we be of service to you?" a tall young brunette, Elizabeth from the name tag on her blouse, welcomed me from her counter.

I took out my sunglasses and walked over to her giving her my brightest of smiles, "Hi, I'm here to retrieve my mother's belongings. She would have stored it here in a safe a few years ago. Her name was Sofia Mancini, her safe number is 7723."

"And what is your name miss?"

"Natalia Mancini."

The lady typed some information on her computer, her eyes scanning her screen and then she looked back up at me with a smile.

"Yes I have your mother's file here. Jade will be with you in just a short while. She will assist you in retrieving your mother's belongings. While you wait can I treat you with some coffee and cookies?" she said gesturing to the sitting area to our right where a table displayed cookies of all kinds. The sight made my mouth water as I hadn't eaten for hours and I realized I was starving.

I thanked her and went for the waiting section, where I snatched a few almond biscuits and hastily shoved them down my throat – _very elegant Talia!_ I washed them down with a not-so-bad-tasting cappuccino I got from the specialized coffee maker sitting in a crease in the wall. The place was a mix of elegance and class with its white walls and tiles.

I had just gotten to enjoy the comfort of the couches when a very beautiful, tall, tanned blonde came from behind the counter and walked straight to me extending her hand to shake mine "Miss Mancini, how are you, my name is Jade I will be the one to show you to your mother's volt."

The moment I took her hand to shake it, an electric current ran all the way up my arm. I let out a small gasp and my still half-full cup of cappuccino fell on the floor. I looked up in her emerald green eyes in shock and for a split second there, I was sure I saw the faint glimpse of a knowing smile cross her features.

"I…I'm so sorry" I said looking at the mess I just made. Great big brown puddles on the white tiles…

"No problems at all, don't worry about it, dear. Lizzie, honey, can you please clean this up?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded before leaving the counter to fetch something to clean all traces of my clumsiness. "Right this way please" Jade said, her hand on my back and leading me forward.

We passed by the counter and headed to the back of the building. Jade led me across a maze of corridors that ended with a large door. The blonde woman typed a combination of numbers on the access code lock on the wall on our right and a series of clicking sounds followed before Jade opened the door to a large room. Inside there were hundreds of columns holding what seemed like thousands of small volts.

Jade walked straight to the back of the room and to her left. Before following suit I looked up and noticed the round mirror attached to the ceiling. I looked awfully tired. Oh well.

I hurried up to keep up with her but I found it quite odd she still hadn't asked proof of who I said I was.

"You're wondering how I know you are your mother's daughter" Jade mentioned, stopping in her tracks and giving me a piercing look.

"How do you know?" I asked in complete shock.

"I can read people's mind" Jade simply replied. "It's a gift. Plus, I too am a witch."

I suddenly felt a hot and cold drift go through me and I was sure my face was as white as a ghost's.

"That spark you felt earlier when I took your hand, it sometimes happens when two powerful witches connect. You have a special gift, child, and so did your mother. A part of her essence is in you, I can feel it." Then she suddenly became serious "I understand she passed away?"

"I… yes. How did you know?" I suddenly felt like my heart was being squeezed by an imaginary hand. Did Jade know my implication in my mom's death as well?

"I met Sofia 10 years ago. She made a back-and-forth trip from New York and was looking for a safe place to hide some personal stuff. She had lived in Nova Scotia for two years back when she was younger so she knew about this place but mostly she heard about me being a witch and she trusted me, maybe because we were so much alike. We talked about you a lot. She was very proud of you and she thought she discerned the Powers within you even before they emerged. She knew you were a witch and she knew your father would not have wanted whatever is in her safe, to be in your hands."

I gave her a quizzical look. My father knew my mom was a witch before they got married. What exactly was in that safe that would be of such importance that my mom felt the need to make a 14 hours trip from New York all the way to Canada to hide it. "Why, what's in it?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. She didn't say and she asked to be alone in there when she locked it up in the safe. She asked that the same happened when you came to pick it up. Her trust in me would only go that far I'm afraid" she added smiling sadly at me.

Jade walked on again and stopped in front of the #7723 volt, she entered a passcode and, once it opened, she retrieved a metallic box from it, taking it off its shelf.

"Sofia put an identity spell on this" she said, handing it over. "It won't open unless it comes in contact with you."

The box was about 12 inches long by 9 inches width and 5 inches high. I turned it around but couldn't find any lock to lodge a key in. "Hum…"

"Here" Jade said passing over a pin "prick your finger with this. The box will open with the proof of your identity. Give it blood, the most powerful source of life, it will authenticate you."

I looked at her incredulously. Blood, ugh I hated blood. The smell and the sight of it always make me uneasy. But again if I wanted to see and access what was inside this box, it seemed like I had no other choice. I had to remind myself I was doing this for my mother, so I took the pin and trusted it into my forefinger until it drew blood and then quickly gave the pin back to Jade.

She took it and turned around to leave the room "I'll give you a little privacy, I'll be in the hallway if you need anything" and just like that she was gone.

Without looking at my finger – I kept on reminding myself it was just a drop of red liquid – I looked at the box in my hands trying to figure out where the opening was. I walked to a side counter and put the box on top of it, scrutinizing its every corner. After a few seconds I found a small bulge on the left side and touched it with my bleeding finger, smudging blood all over it as I did – ugh! - , and sure enough a clicking sound resonated and the box magically opened.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes before I took the lid off with shaky hands. A familiar scent drifted to my nose, the perfume of a lavender branch; my mom's favorite plant. I still remembered how our home in New York had been filled with the violet flowers' fragrance. Mom even sometimes prepared tea infused with some dried petals and branches. Feeling a flood of emotions taking over me, I opened my eyes and looked at the treasure box she had left me with.

My fingers automatically came in contact with a lavender branch that had miraculously remained alive in this box for over nine years. I brought the flowers to my nose and smelled the familiar scent. "Oh mom…" I croaked.

Also tossed in the corner of the box was a pair of pink knitted slippers with my name on it. I could no longer hold back the grief and I just fell on my knees on the floor, holding both the flower and slippers to my heart and sobbed. "I'm so sorry mom… "

I heard a whooshing sound come from the box and jerked my head up to see an oval lapis lazuli orb fly from the box and dangle in the air in front of me, as if it was waiting for me to catch it. I dropped the slippers and flower, and extended my fingers to caress the smooth surface of the stone. At my touch its blue color intensified and a warm sensation made its way from the tip of my fingers through my whole body. The wrenching feeling I had been feeling around my heart for years seemed to ease at once and I stared at the orb with wonder.

I closed my fingers around it and had the strangest feeling as if this stone was alive, as if it had a pulse. It was strange enough how it flew out the box by itself the moment I thought about my mother. "Mom?"

Again the stone shone its brightest blue so far, and sent me a small electric zap.

I couldn't believe it. Could it be possible my mother had found a way to put her essence into this stone. And while even if she was dead and her spirit was on the Other Side, she was communicating with me through this rock.

"I wish I had found you before today. I have been through so much… I just wish you hadn't died because of me. Oh mom I'm so, so sorry" I cried.

The stone became pale and it remained cold. Knowing her like I did, this could only mean that she wasn't sad and needed me to be strong. I composed myself trying hard to be strong for her.

"I'll do my best to make you proud mom" I said and immediately felt the warmth in my hand again, she was already proud. Yet I didn't see how she could be.

I grabbed the slippers and flower with my left hand and lifted myself up, keeping the lapis lazuli tightly hidden in the palm of my right hand. I rummaged through the box's contents coming across a bunch of hold pictures; one of my mom and I when I was still a baby; another one of me when I graduated elementary school; one of Maria when she must have been five years old, holding her 1 year old red-haired baby sister in her arms. _What happened to us Maria, we used to be so close_…

Of course I knew the answer to that question.

Sighing heavily and working hard to hold back the tears I went on with my exploration of my mother's treasure box. At the bottom of it was a long envelope with my name scribbled on it. I took the thick wrapper and ripped it opened only to find a folded piece of paper, a ticket for a boat ride and a pamphlet.

I dropped the ticket and pamphlet on the counter, next to the box, and unfolded the piece of paper, curious at what I would find. I started reading the note my mom had left me, peeping over at the dark-blue colored pamphlet as I did.

"_Natalia,_

_A few years ago, when you were still a baby, a man and woman came to me and asked to meet with you. I recognized them as magic users and did not know at the time if I could trust them or not. Somehow they had learned of your existence and that very thought scared me more than I could imagine, especially since I was all alone to protect you. They were not aggressive and never tried to force my hand and so they just left our house when I commanded them to, but they left this pamphlet behind and urged me to contact them once I had read it."_

I could still feel the lapis lazuli's pulse in my hand and the feeling was so reassuring.

"_No matter how many times I tried to get rid of it, the brochure always reappeared in the oddest of places. After years of trying to burn, cut or shred it I grew tired of the unsuccessful attempts and decided to give it a read._

_I was so enthralled by its content I decided to contact the couple and they invited me over to their Institute._

_I only stayed there a night but it was enough for me to fall in love with the place and its ideology. This is where I wished you had grown up. We could have been happy there; even Maria could have joined us. But when I came back and mentioned the idea to her she rejected it and made me swear I would never force her to go. I couldn't leave her behind so I decided to take upon me to keep you safe and show you what I knew about magic. Unfortunately if you are reading this it means my attempts have failed. Nonetheless this Community David and Shamira have put together is the greatest place for you to live, away from the sorrow and hollowness I expect the world must have left you with by now._

_I have no doubt you will find a second family there. People that resemble you, people to which you can relate. I wish I had brought you there with me before, but it is not too late for you to join their rank now. They can help you _mia cara_, they can help you control your magic._

_Once I left their island I came to this bank and got all of my most precious belongings locked up in here with a ticket for a trip to their island and the pamphlet that had won me over. I left this for you and wish you will consider this chance of a happy life for you._

_Please_ 'Lia_, give it a try, what have you got to lose?_

_With my Lapis Lazuli charmed stone, I will remain by your side always. I will protect you as much as I can once I am gone. But it is time you learn how to protect yourself against the Dark Side. You will be challenged throughout your existence with the decision between Right or Wrong. Joining this community will help you take the right turn._

_I know that, in the end, you will make me proud, whichever decision you take._

_I love you, always and forever._

_Mamma_

_-xx-"_

This community of magic users, in which I would find _"People that resemble me and to which I can relate" _the thought itself was somewhat exotic but very tempting. Mamma was right, what other options did I have? Grand-mother had thrown me out in the street, I didn't have enough money to find myself a new place to stay and my personal record spoke for itself when it came to finding a steady job and keep it. Plus, not feeling like a freak would be something to look forward to.

Other witches to meet - that was quite exciting. I knew I was not the only witch in the world but apart from my mom - and Jade, just now - I had never met another magic user in my life. Would I really fit into that world my mom was encouraging me to join?

There was something alarming in the way she was pressing me to unite with these people. Almost as if she was afraid something was coming after me and I needed protection or at least to know how to fight back._ "I will protect you as much as I can once I am gone. But it is time you learn how to protect yourself against the Dark Side"_

Her omen on the fight against the Evil for what was Right was also surprising to me. I did not quite understand her need for this warning. I was brought up well enough to know how to be a good person. I never meant to hurt anyone when the fires got started by my uncontrollable powers.

I had no wish to know how to use this curse of mine but she was right about one thing, I needed guidance at least to know how to control my urges. Maybe that's what she meant with her words of wisdom. She knew I wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose so she was showing me the way to some kind of redemption for all the wrongs I had done in the past.

I took the pamphlet and looked at the cover page which showed a golden six point star shaped by two equilateral triangles. Within its middle shaped hexagon were the letters W.S.S.A.S.E. Although I couldn't make out the letters' meaning I recognized the Star of David from my History books, right out of the section on the Holocaust and the poor condemned Jews.

Frowning I inspected the inscription under the image trying to figure out its meaning.

שירותי ביטחון בעולם נגד רוע על טבעי

לעזור לאבטח את כדור הארץ ותושביה נגד רוע, להצטרף החוזק שלנו

The Star of David was a symbol of Judaism and I could only guess that the inscription was in Hebrew. I made my fingers dance on the signs and all of a sudden the lines moulded into letters that I could now recognize and read.

World Security Services Against Supernatural Evil

Help secure the planet and its inhabitants against Evil. Join our strengths.

Now I was truly curious and I opened the brochure to the first page where the picture of a man and a woman stared back at me, and for a split second I felt a bit uncomfortable under their scrutinizing looks. The man was gorgeous; in his late forties, black hair with a few gray streaks at his temples, bright blue eyes, a genuine smile with perfect white teeth, a lean and muscular body, he basically looked like a Greek god. The woman was a blonde beauty of maybe thirty years old, with long golden locks, high cheekbones, full lips and intelligent baby blue eyes. They both looked like supermodels that were genuinely in love. I glanced down at the picture's description, "David Magen and his wife Shamira Christensen, proud co-founders of the W.S.S.A.S.E. "

I flipped the pages and read on about this World Security Services Against Supernatural Evil (W.S.S.A.S.E) Community joined by hundreds of magical creatures each year.

I could now see why my mother had been intrigued and seduced by the idea but I was no X-Men material. They vowed to protect the human kind against the supernatural creatures gone wild, I had a hard time keeping my cool when Maria was pushing my limits, how could I possibly become some kind of shield for humanity?

The last paragraph of the five-pager flyer hooked me to their cause for good "_You might have felt all your life like you never belonged in this world. W.S.S.A.S.E. helped others like you to find a place they could call home, a place where they could be themselves and live happily with their peers. You might not be ready to fight along our guardians and you will never be reprimanded or judged for that. Everyone on the island is free to fight in the way they deem most appropriate for them, either they are in the front line or not. There are no obligations when you join our community other than vowing to respect our civility rules._ "

Those civility rules, listed before, were quite simple:

_1- Don't kill your peers;_

_2- Never use your powers or ability against other members of the Community, unless otherwise permitted by a Board member. Violence is prohibited un our grounds, unless the member is undergoing physical training;_

_3- Help the community by bringing your share of the Community chores (a list of activities were listed going from cooking meals, gardening, teaching, etc.;_

I turned the pamphlet around and saw a small inscription on the back.

"_Meet-ups __are __organized each Sunday at the Halifax Seaport at midnight sharp under the lamppost. Come and board the Miss Shamira Ferry to our Island. Do not be late."_

It was my lucky day. Today was Sunday and I had a few hours ahead of me to find my way around the city to the Seaport, grab something to eat and wait for midnight to strike.

Excited over the new adventure ahead, I placed everything back into the box, except for the blue stone I tucked into my side pocket, tucked the box under my right arm and went for the door to the hallway where I knew Jade was waiting for me with a warm smile.

* * *

I found the Seaport market after about 15 minutes of driving. Jade had given me directions but hadn't asked any details as to know why I was going oversea, either because she was professional enough to know it was none of her business or she knew exactly where I was going because she had herself went to W.S.S.A.S.E in the past. Either way I didn't confide in her. This was something I wanted to keep to myself. It was something I was doing for my mother, no need to add external players to the equation.

At a quarter to midnight I started wandering around on the Port, there were dozens of lampposts here so which one was I supposed to wait under?

Inspecting them I noticed one's light kept on flicking and decided to give it a try. Of course, just my luck, it was the one that sat at the farthest, gloomiest corner of the docks.

I had the creepiest of feelings I was being followed as I took the first steps leading my to my goal. Every time I looked around there was nothing but darkness surrounding me and it did nothing to ease up my suspicions.

I suddenly felt something brush my elbow and the next second it was gone.

Now unnerved I stopped walking and whirled around tired of being played. If there was someone out there looking for a fight, he would know quickly enough that when playing with fire you end up burning yourself.

Again though, I was alone facing nothing but the ocean on one side and a brick wall on the other. My hand went to my jeans' pocket and I could feel the orb against the material.

As I turn to head for the lamppost again a blur came into view and I came face to face with a tall black-haired girl with emerald green almond-shaped eyes. Her skin was as pale as mine and she had a sardonic smile plastered on her face. What scared the hell out of me were the dark veins surrounding her eyes and the redness unnaturally taking over her eye color.

"Hmmmm, you look tasty" she said, her voice had a foreign ring in it.

I was so surprised by her sudden appearance my voice was caught up in my throat.


End file.
